


Spectrum (got to find the El Dorado)

by hakugin_yami (Luci_fer)



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Battleships, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_fer/pseuds/hakugin_yami
Summary: Park Chanyeol, Commander of His Gloriousness King Yunho's Battle Vessel "Fire Bird", finds himself in a difficult situation when he receives a letter from the High Command during his convalescence on planet EXO.As he leaves from the cures of his last (not reciprocated) crush, full of excitement and expectations for the future, little he knows of how difficult his reinstatement will be.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here I am with a project way too much big for my abilities (as always)! This is my first long fic and I'm a bit nervous about posting it since it's still wip but I hope to gain confidence and keep on writing it!  
> As always, sorry for any mistakes or errors, I'll do my best to minimize them (and that said, thanks to my betas).   
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Extinguishing his own powers hadn’t felt good at all and Park Chanyeol could explain the unpleasant feeling to whoever was curious enough to ask him.

Neither was to drive a eight hundred tons of a Space Ship Vessel outside the enemy's fire lines with only your willpower but fortunately for him, Park Chanyeol could spend 30 minutes of his time to tell this epic story with the only purpose of catch the nurse's attentions.

Park Chanyeol talked a lot about his risky operation on the front line, during the battle to free β Pictoris from the T.O.P. Red Troops.

He managed to strike down 4 enemy Vessels with a single blasting strike of his own, the His Gloriousness King Yunho's Battle Vessel "Fire Bird", before collapsing on β Pictoris's defense shield and nearly being completely destroyed by it.

There, on the calm and salubrious atmosphere of planet EXO, he was killing the time of his forced hospitalization playing chess with Brigadier General Junsu (whose leg needed to be medicated 4 times a day - a very bad injury caused by an enemy mine) and trying to hit on Medical Division Lieutenant Do Kyungsoo, a very unfriendly and small young man who was in charge of his rehabilitation.

Speaking about his physical state, he needed to undergo psychic rehabilitation 2 hours a day, supervised by Lieutenant Psychiatrists Kim Kibum (a disarming beauty from α Centauri who speaks in soft tones but laughs like a demon) who's trying to help him regenerating his power, and 2 hours per day of physical exercise with Chief Nurse Lee Jin-ki ( _"Don’t you feel ashamed of being called 'nurse' even if you're a boy?"_ asked Chanyeol while lifting a 15 kg barbell over his chest on a warm Wednesday morning. _"Of course not! I'm quite proud of being the chief, here!"_ ).

For the first 2 weeks it had been simple for him to settle down on that new schedule since he was still physically and mentally shocked from the battle and 3 full days of induced coma by the Emergency Medical Unit surely helped in put him to rest.

But time seemed to run slower on planet EXO, and his hyperactiveness struck him hard just after a few weeks. He started by befriending all the nurses, with a mix of tenderness and malice that was able to win over the coldest heart.

After that, he succeeded in convincing one of them to drive his wheelchair outside, in the gardens, where he introduced himself to the other senior officers, engaging long chats about the army, the Great War, the Alliance and more trivials matters.

He quickly became the popular kid that every afternoon kept company to General Lee Soo-man, who started doting him like a son just because he openly admitted that "General Yang Hyung-suk is so overrated".

The only person who still didn’t seem to like him as much as the others was Do Kyungsoo, who always kept his distance from him and from any of his patients.

No matter how much he tried to catch his attention during his short examinations, Kyungsoo simply nodded at his blabbering and answered briefly at his questions.

Strangely enough, Chanyeol didn't seem discouraged by his reservedness and started to find any excuse to follow him through his rounds or to fake surprise him when he casually, of course, crossed his path during lunch break, totally by chance.

When Kibum asked him why he didn’t quit his absurd chase, since Kyungsoo wasn't the type who likes company and wasn't even able to keep up a normal conversation with other human beings, Chanyeol only shrugged and answered with a laconic "I don't know, I like him".

That didn't seem to convince Kibum, but the doctor said nothing more on this matter and Chanyeol secretly thanked him for not being too persistent with his questions.

Why did he like Kyungsoo?

He didn't know either, but something in that small frame kept sending shivers (good shivers, not bad ones, of course) down his spine and Chanyeol wasn't the type of man who didn't trust his instinct.

He spent the four months of his hospitalization being the mvp of the hospital, doing under table researches about Do Kyungsoo with the help of the nurses and enjoying his rehabilitation like a vacation.

That's why, when a letter from his Admiral arrived together with his breakfast, he abruptly felt overwhelmed.

Suddenly, he remembered the war, the battles and his crew and not as an evocative memory that could have helped him to tell fascinating tales to the young nurses, but like a reality that his mind had laboriously hidden in the depths of his subconscious.

That day, during his psychical rehabilitation, Kibum praised him for the total regaining of his powers. That was when he realized that his mind had been in a deep post-traumatic syndrome for all the past months.

After the arrival of the letter, the notice of his imminent discharge hit the entire hospital. Some of the nurses, with the help of Jinki, organized a little party for him where they played cards tournaments and ate some freshly baked sweets.

He bid his farewell to General Lee Soo-man and Brigadier General Junsu, he thanked Kibum and Jinki for their help and, of course, he searched for Kyungsoo in the whole hospital to thank him as well.

When he found him, the young Lieutenant nodded and put a very tiny smile on his heart-shaped lips, a thing that Chanyeol mentally imprinted in his mind like a forbidden treasure.

"I've signed your discharging documents, Commander Park. I hope you'll never need our intervention again in the future."

Chanyeol smiled and handed him his hand to invite the other in a friendly shake.

"I hope to see you very soon, in a better context. Maybe outside, to drink something on Proxima?"

Kyungsoo silently moved his eyes from Chanyeol’s hand to his eyes, unsure about how to respond to his gesture. He awkwardly extended his arm and shook his hand blabbering a shy "Maybe".

Chanyeol beamed a smile that could have blinded the sun and gave him his calling card before he left with his bag on his shoulder.

He performed a perfect military salute to the soldiers who were waiting for him at the hospital gates. They escorted him on a spaceship directed to the Galactic Kingdom Capital, Kepler.


	2. The El Dorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank Nari and Cécile for helping me out with the editing/beta. I love you both ❤️

Kepler is aquamarine and painted in all its shades, from the deepest to the brightest, all wrapped under soft white clouds swirling in the atmosphere.

There was a time when Chanyeol could tell  from afar the differences between Kepler and his native planet, Earth, but after so many years, he can’t distinguish the two anymore.

From the window of his cabin, in the boring comfort of his bed, Chanyeol can see the magnificent capital of the Galaxy getting bigger and bigger as the spaceship proceeds in its direction.

He barely remembers how Earth looks like, apart from a few commonly known  astronomical facts that anyone can read in a book. Earth is smaller, nearly half the radius of Kepler and was called “the Blue Planet” due to the high amount of water on its surface. The last time he drove near Earth, he couldn’t find the blue that once was covering it. 

When he was younger, Earth was still beautiful and glorious; the cradle of the intergalactic civilization but now, years after the outbreak of the Andromedian War, his native planet is unrecognizable.

He glimpses the thought of his mother behind the watery veil on his eyes but it immediately fades when the interphone starts to ring. He sighs deeply and stands up from the bed, accepting the incoming call.

“Commander Park, we have received permission to start the proximity maneuvers from Kepler. Please, ensure your belongings to the ensign outside your room and reach the hangars, your shuttle is ready.”

“Thanks Commander, it was a pleasurable trip.”

“Brings my greetings to Admiral Lee Minwoo when you’ll see him. Have a nice flight.”

“I will, sir. Good luck with your next assignment. For the Alliance.” On the other side of the interphone, he’s greeted by the same salute before the communication ends.

Chanyeol recollects his belongings and lingers in front of the mirror inside his closet to admire his gorgeous self: it’s not usual for him to wear his high uniform but going to the Spaceship Navy Commandos isn’t something you do every day.

The white uniform and the white and black hat are on point but the long blue cape over his right shoulder is a pure touch of class. No matter how many times he watches his reflection, he can’t seem to get bored at the image.

It’s only after a knock on his door that he shuts the closet and proceeds to leave his luggage to the cute ensign waiting outside. He looks at the young boy and smirks, noticing the admiration in his eyes.

“What’s your name, boy?” he asks, inviting him to walk beside him along the corridors.

“M-My name is Lee Minhyung, sir! I really admire you, sir! You’re a living legend for all the recruits!”

Chanyeol fakes an incredulous look, showing his doubts over the boy’s words.

“I don’t think I have a huge fan club as you say but I’m glad to hear that you think so highly of me. As a superior, being a role model for the youngster is something I really look forward to.” he smiles and the boy flushes a little by his side.

Chanyeol knows exactly how popular he is but the first rule of the “Best Commander of his generation” is to look humble and act like you don’t bother yourself over what people think of you.  

Minhyung shakes his head strongly, looking up to him with resolution.

“Everybody knows about you, sir: the youngest to obtain the Commander Grade, the one with the most outstanding Fire power and-” he hesitates a moment, obviously not sure he should say what he wants to say next “and what you did to save β Pictoris was AWESOME!” he concludes, heart pounding.

Chanyeol couldn't be more proud of himself and he restrains a smile with a compliant look.

“A Commander has to take risks, sometimes. One day, when you’ll be a Commander yourself, you will face all sorts of unexpected scenarios but you’ll have to be strong and follow your instinct. You’ll never regret it!”

The young ensign nods vigorously, pumped up by Chanyeol’s words of wisdom and they keep talking about Chanyeol’s ventures until they reach the hangars.

Chanyeol salutes some officers and just before putting a foot inside his shuttle, he pats Minhyungs’s head and smiles handsomely “Don’t forget what I told you: follow your instinct and you’ll do great, that’s also my line of working. Always do your best, boy, and the next time I’ll see you, you’ll have an officer uniform on.” and he steps inside the shuttle with the clear image of the boy’s eyes sparkling with hope and enthusiasm.

The shuttle’s interiors are white and aseptic and it reminds him so much of his hospitalization room on Planet Exo. It brings him back to two days before when he bid his farewells to his fellow patients and to Do Kyungsoo and everything feels so distant and faint like all the things he did in the past months were only a dream.

As he plops down in a seat, a silken pre-recorded voice starts to explain all the security maneuvers for the docking but Chanyeol doesn’t pay it any attention. He’s looking outside the window, eyes focused on the coming and going of other shuttles and spaceships outside the atmosphere of Kepler.

He sees an Allied Vessel and he squeezes his eyes to read the name on the stern or to catch a glimpse of the insignia. It’s a Zetianian Vessel, red and gold phoenix with a blue and black dragon disposed as the Yin and the Yang, an ancient symbol of an ancient philosophy.

Chanyeol can’t spell out correctly the Zetianian name of the Vessel but he surely remembers the symbol painted on the flank: the White Unicorn is definitely Zhang Yixing’s Vessel.

He can see the propulsion engines glistening against the dark backcloth of the Universe, ready to sprint the Vessel out of the atmosphere towards its next assignment.

Chanyeol can’t contain a smile as he starts to imagine what mission the High Command will assign to him once he’ll be able to embark on his Vessel again.

Excitement and uneasiness are running inside his veins, intoxicating his blood like a drug. He tightens the grip on his wrist as a spark of fire erupts spontaneously from his fingertips, making him clench his teeth with a grimace of pain.

He silently rests his head against the window, inhaling the aseptic air with hunger. 

While his powers are fully healed and completely restored after his permanence on Planet Exo, he still can’t totally control them. At first, it was painful and the idea of not being able to control them scared him: what if he would not be able to guide a Vessel anymore? What if he went berserk and burnt down everything around him?

Those thoughts vanish as soon as he realizes that he can really feel his powers once again and true to their nature, he burns down every bad omen with his unwavering positivity. Everything will be fine as long as he will get to sit on the Commanding Board of his Vessel and that’s exactly why he’s here, in the small shuttle that slowly trespasses Kepler’s defense barrier, proceeding with the ditching.

As they move closer to the ground, his eyes are filled with the multitude of buildings glittering under the light of the sun. He squints to perceive the swarm of people and transports along the streets or the highways, making Principium like a lively anthill.

It isn’t his first time on Principium, Kepler’s capital and first center of power of the Intergalactic Alliance. The first time he visited the city was when he was just a child, one of the thousands of refugees from the Earth and the entire Primary Solar System at the dawn of the Andromedian War, the first step that led to the current unstable political situation.

Hand tightly clasped in his sister’s one, trembling from fear and his own inability to understand the circumstances that brought them there, 6 year-old Chanyeol proceeded along with the long column of people waiting to be registered in the city databases. He remembers the silent cries of the other children, the desperate ramblings of women who lost a husband, a brother, a son. He asked Yoora about their mother but her hand tightened around his, without answering.

That day, 20 years ago, no one was waiting for them at the dockings, they were just expected to arrive like they were cattle on a freight train, greeted by officials and soldiers.

Differently from that day, someone’s actually waiting him this time and he can’t contain a smile when his eyes meet the familiar face of a long time friend.

“I can’t believe it, Minister Kim Junmyeon in person has come to greet me? What now, is there a welcome party?”

Kim Junmyeon laughs defeated and opens his arms to offer him a hug.

“We are short on budget, I’m afraid I’m the best you can have at the moment!” Junmyeon’s stature and figure aren’t impressive but his embrace is strong and kind. Chanyeol closes his eyes as he hugs him back, settling his chin on the crook of his friend’s shoulder.

“It’s been a while since the last time we saw each other. You’re thinner. And you have a lot more wrinkles.” The remark costs him a pinch in his side.

“You brat. I’m regretting coming here to greet you.” The Minister smiles, not meaning any of his words.

They pat each other on the shoulders and they start to walk toward the exit of the dockings. Chanyeol receives the greets from Junmyeon’s escort, who followed them from afar.    
“So, how are you, Chanyeol? Did you recover completely from your wounds?” as they walk, the sun greets them from behind the Crystal Tower. 

“Yes, I am and I’m ready to come back to my Vessel. I can’t wait, to be honest!” he casts a honest smile and something falters in Junmyeon’s eyes but just for a brief moment, before he returns the smile.

“I’m sure you’ll be put back to work in no time. Just, try not to kill yourself anymore, understood?”   
Chanyeol’s laugh beams more than the sunlight and his deep voice fills in the air.

“If it can help, just know it wasn’t my intention, but I guess we will never agree on this point, right?” they pass some security checks along the way before entering the court of the White Palace. In the courtyard, some of the officers greet them, eyeing Chanyeol with a mix of stupor and admiration. He doesn’t fail to notice them but he fakes indifference, keeping his attention on Junmyeon.

“You’re way too reckless. You always were, since you were a child. But that attitude saved you more than once, so I can’t complain.”

“Saved you too, in some occasions.” he remarks with a witty grin. Junmyeon nods, a nostalgic smile on his lips.

“I will never forget how many times you’ve been there for me. I’ll be always grateful, Chanyeol.”   
Chanyeol sighs, pressing his lips together, a little taken aback. 

“You shouldn’t thank me, Junmyeon. You did the impossible to help me and my sister. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here, today, fulfilling my greatest dream. So, please, don’t be grateful, we’re even. Alright?”

Junmyeon’s eyes lock on his and even if Chanyeol has fought with himself until now to not ask Junmyeon what is going on, what he is hiding behind those smiles, he can’t keep lying to himself anymore. 

“Junmyeon, wh-” but he’s stopped by a strong hug from the other. A long, grateful hug.   
When they separate, Junmyeon’s smile is back to his usual.

“I won’t keep you any longer. They’re waiting for you and you’re dying to step again inside your Vessel.”

Chanyeol’s mouth opens but Junmyeon pokes him on his side again. 

“Just promise me that you’ll be more cautious and that whatever happens, you’ll be alright.”    
Looking at him, Chanyeol can understand why the King and the Parliament entrusted Junmyeon with the Minister of the High Council’s title. His voice is calm but unwavering and Chanyeol finds himself nodding, without even realizing it.

“Good, now I have to go or the High Council meeting will start without me.”   
“Don’t let them bully you. Especially your Zetianian crush, he’s taller than me, I don’t know if I can beat him without taking few punches myself.” 

Junmyeon’s ears turn red as he blushes shamelessly, charging and delivering a punch in the air, failing to hit Chanyeol just by some inches. The latter avoided the blow pirouetting disgracefully away from Junmyeon, running over the steps of the entrance.

He salutes his friend with a hand but before he can turn away and enter the White Palace, Junmyeon calls his name one last time.

“Chanyeol! Whatever happens, you’ll always be my hero!” and he waves energetically, before walking away towards the Crystal Tower.

Chanyeol watches him walk away and his smile slowly fades as his instinct knocks at the back of his head. 

“This is weird. Absolutely, totally weird.”

He settles his hat under his arm and walks inside the building. The White Palace is the house of all the Military offices. Since the beginning of the war, officers and secretaries have been constantly swarming all over the palace, reporting from duties or delivering important news and orders from one office to another.

Chanyeol reaches the reception where he starts flirting with one of the receptionists before asking where he must go.

“Commander Park?” a male voice distracts him from his flirting, forcing him to turn around to meet his interlocutor. 

“I am. And you are…?” he asks, curious.

The officer greets him and proceeds with his introduction.

“I’m Sergent Park Jimin, sir. I’ve been ask  to escort you to your meeting with Admiral Lee. If you would please follow me…” and that said, Sergeant Park Jimin motions him to come with him. Chanyeol sighs again, smirking at the receptionist and then following his escort in silence. He doesn’t know why but he starts to feel a little pressured and he can’t sort his thoughts correctly.

The euphory of the morning slowly gave space to a complex mix of doubts, suspicions and other uncomfortable feels.

As he walks closer to his destination, everything inside him starts to feel odd.

He alts when Park Jimin stops in front of a white door. He opens the door with a retinal scan,  and walks with Chanyeol in front of the Admiral desk.

“Commander Park Chanyeol is here, Admiral.” he announces and he walks up to the desk to stand behind it.

Admiral Lee Minwoo passes the tablet he was visioning to the sergeant and gazes over Chanyeol.

That’s enough for the latter to perform the military salute and greet his superior.

“Commander Park Chanyeol to report, Sir.”   
“Repose, Commander Park.” the Admiral voice is steady and calm.

“Thanks, Sir.” Chanyeol relaxes a bit but not completely. Something is boiling inside him and he starts to fear that his powers might activate.

Admiral Lee looks at him with an inscrutable expression, before talking again.

“I heard that you’ve fully recovered from the β Pictoris incident.”   
“I have, Sir. Thanks to the Medical Division, Sir.”   
The Admiral nods, pleased. He turns a little in his sit, handing to Sergeant Park another tablet with other reports.

“It’s good to hear, Commander. Your performance in that occasion might have been controversial, however if we haven’t lost β Pictoris stronghold it’s only thanks to your incredible courage.”   
Chanyeol can’t contain a smile. He lowers his head a little, accepting the compliment.

“That said, you are here to receive your next assignment.” as he finishes the phrase, Sergent Park hands him a small holographic chip. After checking it, the Admiral motion towards Chanyeol to come closer and he gives it to him.

Chanyeol bows and proceeds to place the chip over his smart watch. In a second, the content of the chip appears as an hologram in front of him. He starts  to read the contents but he interrupts the reading after few lines.

“There must be an error, Sir…”

The Admiral might have expected this reaction, to some extent. That’s probably why he doesn’t flinch.

“No errors, Commander Park. This is your new assignment and it comes into force with immediate effect.”   
Chanyeol stumbles over his own words.   
“I don- I don’t understand, Sir. Why I’m not having my Vessel back?”   
“It’s not YOUR Vessel, Commander. The Fire Bird is His Grace’s Vessel. You are assigned to another Vessel, with a new crew.”   
Chanyeol steps forward, conceited.

“And that’s exactly the problem, Sir! You’re assigning me to a Vessel that already has a Commander! I’m not in charge of my own Vessel, with what title I am assigned to this one?”   
And in a moment, everything is clear as the sky outside the palace. That’s why Junmyeon was at the docking, that’s why he was acting strange and that’s what his instinct was trying to tell him. 

Danger.

The Admiral sighs, but doesn’t change his attitude.

“You will join it as co-Commander. This until your conditions will be judge optimal to command again.”

He’s going to snap. He’s losing it. 

Years and years of hard work, always trying to make the right impression, only to be blown off by that ridiculous situation.   
“Any other question? If not then you-”

"Are you kidding me?! Why can't I regain my status and my ship?" he screams clutching his fist with anger. It finally happened. He snapped. 

Admiral Lee Minwoo slowly crosses his arms and throws him a death glare before answering.

"Remember where you are, Commander Park. This is not kindergarten and you're not here to stomp your feet and raise your voice like a pretentious child" he admonishes him with warning in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't understand why you're punishing me. I may be not humble enough-"

"Of course you aren't, Commander Park and someone might think you need to be put in your place but I'm not here to punish you"

"So why? Why not the Fire Bird? Why not my crew? Why-"

"The Vessel Fire Bird doesn't exist anymore, Commander Park" Admiral cuts staring right in his eyes.

And there, just right there in those big and dark eyes, the Admiral can clearly see something breaking inside Chanyeol.

"Your Vessel was damaged beyond repair and we don’t have the funds to invest in a new one, not with the war draining off all our money. Your crew has being reassigned to other spaceships and you aren't stable enough to command a vessel on your own. Not now."

Chanyeol feels an overwhelming sadness and a sense of defeat that he had never experienced before. He’s one of the strongest and promising Commanders of His Majesty’s Navy, everyone knows how brave and cocky he is but nobody ever questioned his actions before, since he was so amazingly handy in desperate situations.

He worked hard to gain his position, to lead a spaceship as a Commander but more than anything, to be able to lead a legendary Vessel he named “Fire Bird”. 

He doesn’t respond, at loss of words, and he feels like he will never find the right ones even with an entire lifetime so he remains silent, as the Admiral starts to speak again. 

“As I’ve said before, you’re now reassigned to a new Vessel and you will cooperate with another Commander until your condition is evaluated optimal to take command on your own again.”

As Admiral Lee Minwoo talks, another subordinate enters the hall racing to his side and reporting something in hushed voice. 

When the Admiral nods, he rushes back to keep the doors open and let someone enter the room. 

Chanyeol hears rapid steps coming closer stopping just a few centimetres away from him, then a snap of heels and a rustle of clothes. A perfect military salute.

“Commander Park, you are now under the care of Commander Byun Baekhyun, you will cooperate and I trust you both will make His Majesty’s Navy proud.”

The man at his side stiffens and receives the orders with composure. Chanyeol spies on him from the corner of  his eyes, looking nothing but frustrated.

“Admiral, please, this is not going to work…” he tries to sound convincing but there’s a plead in his voice and for the first time in ages, he’s not afraid to show how he truly feels.

He knows it won’t work, because he knows he’s not made to co-operate but to command. He doesn’t know who this Byun guy is and to be fair, he doesn’t give a fuck about him; it’s not personal, but this situation is just utterly wrong.

“Commander Byun, you think you can handle this situation yourself? I’m quite busy at the moment.” the Admiral rises from his chair, receiving another report as he moves.

The Byun guy steps forward offering Chanyeol his first chance to catch a glimpse of him. He’s shorter than him but his shoulders are broad and his whole body language screams “I am not going to lose this battle”. He can’t see his face yet but he knows won’t like him. Even if he was the most handsome man in the world, or the friendlier, or the most honest, most capable, most whatever. It’s not personal, he’ll just hate him. He already does.

He hates the way he moves, he hates the fact that he’s not opposing these orders. He hates that he’s responding affirmatively to whatever the Admiral is saying, even if it’s wrong. How can he be happy about having another Commander joining his crew? How can he be happy about sharing his powers with a perfect stranger (not that Chanyeol is a stranger, he’s well known amongst all the Intergalactic Forces, after all)?

He must really be stupid, or just a weakling.

“Aye, Sir. I will, Sir.”

He hates his voice. It’s too calm, too warm, too zealous. 

“Finally, an answer I really want to hear. Commander Byun, here is your new assignment. I entrust you with this order coming directly from the High Council. As always, be prepared to receive new orders while on board. You’re dismissed.” 

They both perform the salute and proceed to exit the room in a religious silence but it doesn’t last long. 

“This is crazy… unbelievable!” Chanyeol rushes along the aisle, with long strides to separate himself from everything behind him. Byun Baekhyun included.

Chanyeol’s composure completely broke down and he also forgets to respond to the nice receptionist’s salute. He needs to talk to Junmyeon, he’s the only one who can help him, right now. Him or General Lee Soo-man. He has the right connections, he can make it work.

He’s distracted from his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder.

He turns, startled, and meets a pair of droopy pale blue eyes. “

” he immediately registers in his mind. Keplerian borned usually have lighter irises, mostly because the atmosphere and the preexistent natural condition of the planet changed the DNA of the first colonizers. Humans are extremely adaptable to new or harsh natural conditions and that’s how their bodies adapted to life on Kepler, centuries ago. Now, all the newborns possess hypersensitive irises that give them the ability to stand the powerful light of Kepler’s star: Perzys. 

As for Chanyeol, and many others who don’t possess this handy feature, he was implanted with nanometric optical lenses when he arrived on the planet. Now he can handle any source of light perfectly well. It’s also a requirement for whoever wants to join the army.

“I really don’t think we started off on the right foot. Please, let me introduce myself.”

“There’s no need to do this. I already know who you are, Commander Byun, but I won’t accept these orders and you won’t either.” he cuts in, refusing the hand the other was offering.

Byun Baekhyun makes an impressed pout, tilting his a head a little like he’s trying to weight off Chanyeol’s words.

“They told me you were an asshole but I didn’t think… Well, I guess it’s understandable, I really tried to oppose as well at the beginning but I came on terms with it, somehow. You should do the same.”

Byun Baekhyun is a smooth talker. He can clearly read between the lines, behind one’s small gestures and he knows which buttons to push.

But Chanyeol is a master at this kind of game, he used his incredible skills in reading people to climb his way up to the top. So he’s not impressed, not at all. 

“I won’t. I’m not going to join another crew, I’m not a ship’s boy, I’m a Commander.”   
“What part of ‘

’ did you find difficult to understand?” Baekhyun asks seraphic, an half amused smirk on his face.

Chanyeol is not used to pick up fights in daylight, when anybody can witness the quarrel and use it to ruin his career but this time he’s willing to let the thrill take over.

“Listen to me Byun, I-” but he’s abruptly interrupted by the rise of one of Baekhyun’s hands.

“No, you’ll listen and I’ll speak.” Chanyeol tries to say something but Baekhyun doesn’t allow it, speaking over him. “I’m not here to babysit you, you don’t have to like the orders, you just have to follow them, understood? None of your friends in the high sphere can reverse this order and you know why? Because nobody gives a single fuck about what you want, Commander.”   
Something, inside Byun Baekhyun’s eyes is dangerously glimmering.

Chanyeol’s own eyes are burning with of anger and rage but still, none of his muscles moves an inch as Byun Baekhyun confidently fixes his hat on his head.

“Now, we don’t have time to lose here, in front of the White Palace. My Vessel is ready to take off because I ha-” he interrupts himself and smiles, bitterly “WE have orders. Please, follow me or I’ll have to report you and you can discuss about this unfair assignment with our superiors, as a deserter.”   
This time it’s Chanyeol who’s left behind. He trembles with anger as his eyes follow Byun Baekhyun’s figure walking away on the same path he walked this very same morning. He doesn’t have time to think about a plan B, he just can’t risk to be reported by that little brat. His instinct acts on its own accord and he finds himself trailing behind Byun Baekhyun. 

He fights the urge to punch him in the face when he sees a satisfied smirk on his lips after he reached him.

“Ah, I knew you weren’t A REAL asshole, after all!” 

God, if there is any, will forgive him if he’ll accidentally kill Byun Baekhyun. He’s sure about it.

“Listen- (“I am listening!”) I don’t want to be reported but- (“Sounds pretty awful, right?”) What I’m trying to say is that I will embark but only to fix this problem, ok? As soon as they change the assignment, I’m gone, understood?” he clarifies and Byun Baekhyun just nods, without mocking him any further.

That puts Chanyeol in a sort of peace of mind, a limbo between hope and desperation.

“You’re going to like the El Dorado, by the way.” the shorter man suddenly says.

Chanyeol frowns.

“It’s my Vessel, the El Dorado. It’s the most-”   
“The fastest Vessel in all the Quadrant…” Chanyeol’s voice sounds as dumbfounded as he feels. He doesn’t fail to notice the glimpse of pride in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“It lives by its name. By the way, you’ll like it, I’m sure of it.”   
Chanyeol takes a moment to register the new information. There are 16 Vessels in the Alliance fleet (15 now that his Fire Bird is dead) and each one is led by a graduated Commander. Most of them are older than him, well-known High Officials that witnessed the start of this endless war.

The majority of them, comes from Alpha Tau’s Training Academy where he also was enlisted at the age of 10.

He’s notoriously known as the youngest appointed Commander of the Alliance’s history so the merely existence of Byun Baekhyun caught him off guard.

He had never heard of him before, not during the Academy days, not in reports of any sorts. He knows about the El Dorado, however. He never crossed its path but the name appeared in a lot of documents and reports, along with an almost immaculate series of cleared missions.

So, who is this Byun Baekhyun? Where did he come from? Why has he never heard of him before today?

His curiosity pushes him to try and ask but when he looks up from the street flashing by under his feet, he meets the entrance of the landing area and there, as majestic as if it was his own Vessel, the El Dorado.

The hull of the Space Vessel is clad in a shining pale gold material. It reflects the lights around it like a mirror and Chanyeol has to shield his eyes with his hand. As they walk closer, some officers approach them, speaking with Byun Baekhyun after a brief salute.

The latter shows them his ID code on his smart watch and after a moment, they let him pass. Chanyeol proceeds as well, showing them his ID, eyes still focused on the El Dorado. He notices the name of the Vessel, painted of the flank. He smiles to himself.

“Did you choose its name?” he asks when he reaches the shorter man, who was waiting for him. 

“Yes I did, as it should be.”   
“You didn’t paint anything fancy on the flank? Not yet?” he asks, following him.

“I’m not sure what to paint, to be honest. Nobody found the El Dorado anyway, so I can’t picture how it looks.” Byun Baekhyun smiles to a young ensign, probably a member of the crew.

“Welcome back, Commander!” the boy salutes, chest out, chin up.

“Thank you, Donghyuk. This is Commander Park Chanyeol, he’s going to join us for some time.” the boy’s mouth opens to say something but he just salutes Chanyeol as he did with Baekhyun, then proceeding with the boarding maneuvers.

Chanyeol sighs, a strong headache about to crush him. He really wants to see Corporal Do Kyungsoo, right now. He can always fake a relapse and ask to be sent back to Planet Exo.

The idea is tempting but he can’t enjoy it any further since the footbridge to the ship is now ready. Massaging his temples, he follows Commander Byun inside the Vessel.

He looks around, excitement growling in his stomach. He missed being inside a Vessel. 

He doesn’t realize he’s smiling like an idiot until Byun Baekhyun’s chuckle reaches his ears. 

“I guess you really love working. I think you know how a Vessel works, so I won’t do the cicerone. Follow me, I have to formally introduce you to the crew.” Baekhyun motions at him with his hand and Chanyeol obeys, with heavy steps.

He knows  perfectly well every single part of the Vessel, even though it’s his first time on the El Dorado. Nobody knows but he has a serious obsession for spaceships. When he was young, he really wanted to be a mechanic and build the greatest spaceship of all times. He has a fetish for mechanics.

They reach one of the lifts that will lead them to the upper structure of the Vessel, where the crew works and lives and where the bridge and the Command Board (CoBo) are.

Everything is white and aseptic and their ride on the lift is quiet. Chanyeol’s mind is full and he has lot of things to process and he doesn’t want to add any other surprises to the list. That’s why he stays there, in complete silence.

But, of course, it’s Byun Baekhyun who interrupts the moment with his irritating voice.

“You can call whoever you want from my quarters, as soon as we do the presentations. And for the record, since we’re both Commanders, you can call me by my name, or by my surname, if you don’t want to feel attachment.” his tone is slightly mocking but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. This situation must be resolved as soon as possible, it’s also in Byun’s interests.

He wants to respond but the door of the lift opens and with just two steps, Baekhyun is already ahead of him. They’re in the bridge and as Byun Baekhyun starts to draw the attention of his officials, Chanyeol spots something, someone. Except it can’t be...Right?

The other person greets him with the same astonished look.

“Chanyeol…”

Byun’s voice stops.

Chanyeol steps closer, puzzled expression and at loss of words. Months have passed since the last time he heard from his old crew. He thought they were being treated like him or simply out of reach, and that’s why they wouldn’t reply to his letters. 

But now, his (now ex) Tactical Officer is looking right into his eyes, pretty healthy and wearing an expression that doesn’t seem much enthusiastic.

“Taeyong…?”


End file.
